La lanza o las lágrimas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Obara recuerda muy bien el día en que conoció a su padre. Cuando tuvo que tomar una decisión para toda la vida. Este fic participa en el reto "Serpientes de Arena" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Esto es propieda de Martin, que ahora mismo estará plane__ando matar a alguien._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Serpientes de Arena" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

_Me quedé con ganas de escribir más sobre Obara y aquí estoy. Espero que les guste._

**La lanza o las lágrimas**

Recuerda que el sol le daba en los ojos. Es lo primero que le viene a la memoria cuando piensa en el día que su padre apareció en su vida. El sol y la arena seca a su alrededor.

Cuando era pequeña, Obara se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería su padre. Su madre sólo le había dicho que era un príncipe y nada más. Ella no había estado muy segura de creerle. Su madre tendía a inventar historias para embellecer la vida. Obara sabía que su madre necesitaba de sus historias para olvidar el lugar donde vivían.

—Hola, pequeña. —La voz del hombre era grave, profunda. Obara la recordaba perfectamente—. ¿Esta es tu casa?

Obara recuerda haberlo mirado con desconfianza, como hacía con todos los hombres que aparecían preguntando por su madre. Pero los ojos del hombre se le hicieron familiares, como si los conociera de alguna parte.

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué necesita? —le preguntó intentando mostrar las lecciones de su madre.

—Quiero hablar con tu madre.

—¿Por qué? —Apenas dijo esas palabras, la niña supo que había metido las patas. Su madre siempre le decía que a los hombres que iban a verla no había que hacerles preguntas. Pero él le sonrió al verla compungida.

—Tranquila, no es nada.

Y Obara le creyó.

-o-

Lo siguiente que recuerda de ese día son los gritos. Mamá estaba furiosa con ese hombre. Obara la había escuchado dirigirle los peores insultos que conocía y gritarle todo tipo de cosas. Pero lo que captó su oído fue una frase de su madre.

—¡No os la llevaréis!

Obara sintió el impulso irreprimible de asomarse a la puerta. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? ¿Por qué querría llevársela ese hombre? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Había escuchado historias terribles de lo que le hacían a algunas niñas, pero ella siempre había pensado que era muy feúcha como para que alguien la quisiera para… _eso_. Y había algo en ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza. Intentando ser muy sigilosa, Obara se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

Mamá tenía las mejillas rojas, pero el hombre se mantenía calmo. Al ver a la niña en el dintel, levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Por qué no las dejas elegir a ella? Creo que puede tomar una decisión. —Antes de que mamá pudiera decir nada, el hombre se acercó a la niña. Se inclinó frente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Debes saber que soy tu padre y mi nombre es Oberyn Martell —dijo. Obara lo miró de hito en hito, sorprendida—. Y he venido a hacerte una proposición.

—¡No le digáis nada! —intentó detenerlo mamá, pero el hombre no le hizo caso.

—Como eres mi hija, puedes elegir entre vivir conmigo o con tu madre. Si vienes conmigo, te prometo que podrás aprender todo lo que te interese…

—¿Puedo aprender a luchar? —lo interrumpió Obara. Las últimas palabras de su padre la habían captivado. Siempre había soñado con ser como los caballeros que veía a veces en las ferias de Oldtown.

—Claro.

La madre de Obara soltó un grito, diciendo que nadie se llevaría a su pequeña de su lado. El hombre se acercó a ella y le pegó un bofetón. La mujer cayó al piso de rodillas, sollozando escandalosamente.

Acto seguido, el hombre salió de la casa. Los sollozos de la madre de Obara se hicieron aún más fuertes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un momento después, Oberyn volvió a entrar a la casa, blandiendo una lanza.

—Bien, Obara. Ahora tienes una elección: puedes optar por usar las lágrimas —dijo apuntando a la mujer que seguía llorando en el suelo de tierra—. O puedes elegir la lanza, un arma de verdad —añadió, clavando el arma en la tierra.

Obara no lo dudó ni por un segundo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Obara (y todas sus hermanas) es un personaje de lo más interesante y espero haberle hecho justicia._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
